Kung fu panda: The Journey begins-rewrite
by Nightfly123
Summary: A young male teenage Panda and his female tiger friend are searching for a long-lost relative of the young panda that he hasn't seen in many years and the have no idea that they are about to go on a legendary adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is my first and recently rewritten Kung Fu Panda story so please take it easy on me and we shall see how this goes. Also, I know that I had upset Alex the Owl for what one of OC's had said in the now deleted story and I know that this story will have the same start, but, it will have a more appropriate second chapter. Apart from that. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The day was sunny and bright as ever as a young teenage male Panda and his teenage Tiger female friend were walking towards a hidden Valley which is known as the Valley of peace in order to be trained in the arts of Kung-Fu.

The young panda was like any other Panda except for a Chinese symbol on the inside of his paw and he was wearing a home-made vest which was red with vine patterns on it along with home-made shorts and he was carrying a back-pack on his back.

His female Tiger friend was also like other tiger except that she was wearing a blue vest with vine patterns on it along with black pants as well as a straw hat to help protect her identity and she is also very shy.

"So, Why are we going to the Valley of Peace?" asked the female Tiger who was nervous. "Other than to learn Kung-Fu".

"We are going there to see my long-lost brother" said the young panda in a stern voice. "But also to make sure I don't become bored again".

"We were in Shanghai Secluded Valley, the last time" said the female Tiger who was now shocked. "It was quiet, calm and peaceful".

"That, is why I hate that place, it's stupid" said the young panda in a grumpy tone. "No crimes to solve, no saving lives, you do know that I like to keep my Brain active".

"Of course, I do, I really, really, do" said the female tiger as she tried to calm her friend. "It's just that, you need to have some peace in your life, it can't all be about violence".

"Yes it can, That is the way I want it" said the young Panda in a childish tone. "Because unless I solve a murder or fight crime, my brain will rot and I do not want that".

"I understand that, I really do" said the female Tiger in a worried tone. "But can't you be like any other Panda, you know, like, act normal a bit".

"Normal?, normal?" asked the young panda in a angry tone. "I will never understand normal, now come on, let's get to the Valley of Peace and get this over with".

The female tiger looked at her friend worriedly before she carried on following him since she knew that her friend had a tough past which was obviously playing a role in his refusal to have some peace in his life but she knew that he will come around eventually.

She also knew that her friend didn't have any friends except her due to the fact that he was anti-social and he repeatedly humiliated others by deducing the smallest of things especially the type of things that others don't want bringing up but she knew that her Panda friend couldn't help it, he was born with the gift.

They continued to walk until they came to a thousand mile rope bridge that spread across a bottomless chasm and some very high cliffs which made the female tiger feel nervous before her panda friend put an gentle paw on her shoulder in order to calm her down which worked.

"This looks, really scary" said the female tiger who was trying to stay calm. "What is the bridge called, anyway?".

"It's called, the thread of hope" said the young panda as he surveyed the area. "The cliffs are called the cliffs of the great awakening and this is the Mountain pass".

"Whoa, that's so cool" said the female tiger with a smile on her face as she looked at her friend. "Should we try and cross?".

"Of course, we should" said the young panda as he began to walk onto the first bridge. "But also, be careful, we are walking across the Devil's mouth".

"And, let me guess" said the female tiger as she nervously looked at the misty chasm. "The Devil's mouth is the misty Chasm, isn't it?".

"Yes, that's right" said the young panda who was now a quarter of the way across the bridge. "Now come on, we best get going".

The female tiger nodded in agreement as she began to follow her friend across cautious bridge knowing that she must not look down or else the attempt to cross the bridge will only get harder and so it's best not to look down in order to have a much safer time crossing.

The two continued to cross all of the bridges until they finally got to the avoid side of the mountain pass and they continued their journey to find the young panda's long-lost brother and have the two reunited after years of being apart.

The young panda and his female tiger friend continued their journey until they finally saw a small village that was inhabitant by many different species of all kind and the village had a palace on top of a massive hill which gave them the clue that they had made it.

"Whoa, so this is the valley of peace" said the female Tiger who was smiling. "It's beautiful and it's so peaceful".

"That, I can agree on, my friend" said the young panda before he carried on walking. "But we aren't here to enjoy the view, we are here to find my long-lost brother".

"Of course, way to spoil the mood" said the female tiger in annoyance as she followed her friend. "Besides, I sometimes wonder, when are you going to grow up?".

The young panda ignored the remark and he had his eyes focused on the village with his gut telling him that his brother was there although the young panda wanted to make sure since he knows that his gut could be wrong but he just wanted to make sure.

He carried a Chinese longbow and he had a pack of arrows that he carried on his back in an arrow pack that he kept with him at all times in case that he was going to be attacked and he had been doing some hard training as an extra precaution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The young panda and his female tiger friend were just entering the valley when they saw the inhabitants running towards the palace that was just up ahead of the two newcomers and they wondered what caused the inhabitants to be excited.

Their question was answered almost at once as they saw a golden poster of five Kung Fu figures which they guessed was the reason why everyone was in a rush to get to the palace since it seems that a special tournament was being held.

Suddenly, they heard a voice that was encourging everyone to get to the palace which was revealed to be called the Jade Palace and the voice was heading in the two friend's direction before another voice was heard which briefly cut off the first voice.

"PO!" said the second the voice in a high-pitched tone. "Where are you going?".

"To the..." said the first voice with hestiation creeping in. "...Jade Palace".

"But you are forgetting your noodle cart" said the second voice as the sound of a trolley was heard. "The whole valley will be there and you will sell Noodles to all of them".

"Selling Noodles?" asked the first voice in a unsure tone. "But dad, I was thinking that I-".

"Uh-uh" said the second voice in a excited manner.

"You know, maybe I was thinking that I-" said the first voice before he was cut off again by the second voice. "Could also sell the bean buns, they're...about to go bad".

"That's my boy" said the second voice. "I told you that dream was a sign".

"Yeah, uh-uh" said the first voice as it chuckled a bit before becoming annoyed. "Glad I had it".

The young panda and his female tiger friend watched in surprise as a panda, similar to the young panda, appeared in front of them while pulling a trolley full of noodles and plates as well as chop sticks which made the young panda feel very hungry all of a sudden.

Both Pandas eventually looked at each other with shock and confusion on their faces since they couldn't believe that they have just met another panda respectively while the female tiger had a happy expression on her face knowing that her friend might had just found his long-lost brother.

The two Pandas continued to look each other although the young panda quickly scanned the stranger while looking for the even of slightest details that he can get knowing that the information could very well help him get to know the unknown stranger that was in front of him.

"Y-You a-are, l-like m-me?" stuttered the older panda who had been pulling the noodle trolley. "H-how c-can t-this b-be p-possible?".

"I guess it was fated" said the young panda as he brought his attention back to the older Panda. "So, you must be Po?"

"How did you know that?" asked the older Panda who had a shocked expression on his face. "How could you possibly know my name?".

"I heard your father shouting it out" said the young Panda as he began to study the older Panda. "I also noticed that you have got five Kung Fu figures in your bedroom".

"B-but, h-how d-did y-you?" stuttered the older Panda as he turned his attention to the female Tiger. "How did he know that?".

"Don't worry, he does this all the time" said the female tiger with a shy smile on her face. "Also my name is Lain Bai".

"Po Ping, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the older Panda as he and Lain shook paws. "So, who is your friend?".

"His name is Shao Shan, he is really smart" said Lain as she began to daydream. "He is so handsome and I-".

"She is definitely in love with me, Po" said Shao as he gave a happy chuckle. "I can tell that she has a crush on me, from the moment that we first met".

Po also gave a chuckle when he saw Lain blush and he could definitely tell that she was in love with Shao who gave Lain a wink which made her blush even deeper as she gave an embarrassed smile as she continued to try and hide her blush.

Lain had a crush on Shao ever since she had first met him when he had saved her from a group of bandits and she knew that she owed him, her life, since if Shao hadn't stepped in, she could have been raped, or worse, killed.

Shao patted Lain on the shoulder and he gave her a smile which she gladly returned before she gently nudged him to get his attention back to Po who was having a good time watching the two interact with each other which only made Po chuckle again.

"Anyway, I want to know something" said Shao with an curious expression on his face. "Why is everyone going to the big Palace?".

"Well you see, there is a tournament" said Po as he tried to keep his composure. "It's a special tournament that decides who will be the dragon warrior".

"Hmm, that certainly sounds interesting" said Shao although he already knew about this. "So, who are the contenders then?".

"It's a group called the Furious Five" said Po in a excited manner much to Shao's happiness. "The group consists of Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Tigress".

"Wait a minute, Tigress?" asked Lain in shock while Po just looked at her in curiosity. "As in my sister, Tigress?".

"Whoa, just hold on a minute" said Po who was trying to process the information. "Tigress is your sister?".

"My OLDER sister, in fact" said Lain much to her happiness and joy. "She is 10 years older than me and we were born together too, so basically, we are twins".

"Ok, that's good, I, g-guess said Po nervously as he grabbed his trolley. "Sorry guys, gotta run, see ya".

Shao watched on with a smile on his face as Po headed straight for high steps that led all the way to the palace and Shao knew that it was going to take a long time to get there especially in terms of height knowing that from the bottom it doesn't look so bad, but from the top is a whole different story.

Lain took a quick peak at her friend who she knew has the habit of coming up with crazy ideas and she got a smile from Shao which she returned before Shao told her that they need to get moving and she followed with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Shao still had an look of happiness on his face since he knew that the panda that he and Lain had just met could be his long-lost brother, although, he needed further evidence in order to back up this claim and he was willing to find that new evidence.

He and Lain followed Po to the steps that led to Jade Palace where they helped him get the trolley up onto some of the steps before they decided to have a rest after realizing that they were nowhere near the top of the thousand steps.

Shao was curious about what Lain had just said about her older sister Tigress being ten years older than her and they were born together which confused him since he knew that there was no way that being born together while being 10 years apart was possible.

"Hey Lain, something is not right" said Shao which caused Lain to look at him. "10 years apart and yet, you and Tigress were born together?, that makes no sense at all".

"Well, my parents told me that" said Lain which shocked Shao completely. "I don't know, why, but, I believed them anyway".

"I guess that they didn't want you to know the truth" said Shao who became concerned. "Which is something that I'm worried about, actually".

"What truth?, what are you talking about, Shao?" asked Lain as she became confused. "You think that my parents lied to me?".

"Unfortunely, yes, I think that your parents are lying to you" said Shao which shocked Lain. "But, I'm not sure, if they are doing it for the right or wrong reasons".

"Oh, well, I guess that you're right about that one" said Lain as she briefly became saddened. "Anyway, we should go and see how, Po is doing".

Shao nodded his head in agreement as he and Lain walked over to Po who was trying to get his trolley up the thousand stairs that led up to the Jade Palace although that was easier said than done since there was a reason why the stairs were called the thousand stairs.

Lain and Shao helped Po pick up the trolley as the three began to carry it up the stairs, but, it wasn't long until that they had to get a breather and Po took the moment to see if he was almost at the Jade Palace only to see that he was nowhere near the top.

The three sat down with Shao and Lain comforting Po when they saw two pigs coming their way and up the steps before the two pigs briefly stopped to mock Po of the fact that he has to take the Noodle trolley up the stairs.

"Sorry, Po" said one of the pigs.

"We will bring you back a souvenir" said the second pig as he and his friend carried on running to the Jade Palace.

"No, I will bring me back a souvenir" said Po as he took off his hat and apron. "There is no way, that I am, missing this chance to see who the Dragon warrior is".

"Same here, Po, I am coming too" said Shao before he looked at Lain. "You coming, too, Lain?".

"Yes, I am, Shao, I am not missing this" said Lain as she looked at Shao. "Let's see, who the dragon warrior is".

Shao nodded his head in agreement as he held out a paw to Lain which she took while blushing as she, Shao and Po began making their way up the steps towards the Stadium where the tournament to see who is the Dragon warrior will be held.

Lain managed to enter the stadium while Po and Shao ended hitting the now-closed doors face-first which caused them a small amount of pain, but, enough to knock the both of them to the ground briefly, although, they got onto their feet.

The two started banging on the door in an attempt to get themselves into the stadium, but, the drums were loud enough to drown out the sound of their fists hitting the door which meant that no one is able to hear their pleas to enter the stadium.


End file.
